Is This a Halloween Costume?
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen finds an interesting article of clothing in the closet that used to belong to Joanne. MoJo Oneshot.


**I'm going to say this is AU, because in this story Joanne never went to boarding school (Miss. Porter's). I like to have fun with Joanne, I think there is more to her then just being a boring lawyer, who always does the right thing...so I apologize right now if you think she is OOC...it's just my imagination having a little fun. **

**ps. Small warning...Maureen is a little blunt near the end in one sentence (I don't think it's that bad...but everyone is different thus this warning, just incase!) It's what she did to the prom queen. ;) **

**I don't own anything!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is This a Halloween Costume?

Maureen lowly grumbled to herself as she searched the closet for something to wear. She hated sharing a closet with Joanne, the lawyer always messed things up by cleaning and making things neat. Maureen was perfectly fine with simply throwing her things in random places. She always had better luck at finding them that way, rather then having them put away in their proper place, mixed with the lawyer's clothes.

"Joanne!" She angrily shouted, ripping clothes from the hangers and tossing them on the ground. "What the fuck!" She yelled, "Don't…" She latched onto a shirt that was giving her a hard time, and forcefully pulled until it finally came loose. When she had it free she finished her sentence, "Don't touch my fucking stuff!" She screamed and threw the shirt across the room. She threw her hands in the air and let out an angry bellow, "Where are my new jeans!?"

Joanne popped her head in the bedroom, eyeing the angry diva. "I don't know, but the tampons are in the bathroom along with the Midol. Why don't you take one and calm down a bit?"

"Why don't you leave my stuff alone?" Maureen argued, and kicked clothes around the room, trying to find her pants. "I can't find anything in this closet!"

Joanne sighed and walked over to the closet, trying to stay as calm as she could "What are you looking for?"

"My jeans, the good ones I just bought last week." Maureen said, motioning towards the closet, "Which are supposed to be in there, but you mess around with things and make it impossible for me to find anything!"

"I don't mess around with things, I clean and organize." Joanne simply stated, and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room, pulled open one of the drawers, and produced a pair of folded jeans. "Are these them?"

Maureen crossed her arms and nodded, her jaw tightly clenched. "Yes."

"There you go." Joanne said and tossed them on the bed, quickly making an exit before Maureen could lash out on her some more. Maureen was clearly in a bad mood, something Joanne was getting better at dealing with.

Maureen huffed and began putting all the clothes back into the closet, with out using hangers, or folding. She simply grabbed the pile that was on the floor and stuffed them on a shelve. Joanne could organize it later.

As she was kicking the extra clothes that she missed into the closet, something had caught her eye. She immediately stopped what she was doing and bent down, crawling into the back of the closet to find a box that was labeled, 'High School Stuff' in big bold back lettering. Out of curiosity she pulled the box out and opened it, finding year books, and old trophies.

"Cheerleading trophies!?" Maureen gasped out loud with a laugh, as she examined the small gold statues. "Did Pookie steal these?"

She reached in extracting more things, such as, a cap and gown, a class ring, a diploma, academic awards, and another year book, which uncovered an article of clothing that caught Maureen by surprise.

She stood up holding the outfit out in front of her, a huge grin on her face. "Joanne! Come here!"

Joanne took her time making her way to the bedroom, not in much of a hurry since she was sure Maureen was going to yell at her for being too neat.

"What now?" Joanne asked, totally oblivious to Maureen's much happier attitude.

"Was this one of your Halloween costumes from high school?" She asked holding the cheerleading outfit up in front of her, her grin never leaving her questioning face.

"Maureen!" Joanne nearly squealed, quickly running over and snatching the apparel out of the diva's hands. "Where did you find this?"

"In your box of high school stuff." Maureen replied. "You even had props and everything." Maureen added with a smirk.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she sat on the ground and began searching through her old stuff, and memories. "It's not a Halloween costume." She mumbled, as she opened one of her year books and began flipping through the pages.

Maureen said across from her, her eyes wide with excitement. "What?"

Joanne kept her eyes glued to the pages in front of her, not wanting to make eye contact with her girlfriend, almost ashamed to tell her who she was in high school. "It's not a Halloween costume."

Maureen bit back a laugh as her eyes scanned the lawyer up and down, her body rocking side to side with amusement. "You mean, you're telling me that you used to be a cheerleader back in high school?!"

"So what if I was?!" Joanne asked defensively.

"I don't believe it!" Maureen giggled. "Pookie, you were a snobby, popular, bitch!"

Joanne sighed, "I don't like to use the term _popular_…I was simply well liked. And I wasn't a bitch, people liked me, I was nice to _everyone_."

Maureen reached out grabbing the year book from Joanne's hands. She scanned through some pages coming to a stop on one in particular. There on the page was a picture of Joanne, doing some fancy kick thing in the air, with her arms stretched out on either side of her, with a group of girls behind her, all holding pom poms in their hands. She read the little caption at the bottom, gasping in shock yet again.

"You were captain of the cheerleading squad!" Maureen laughed.

"Shut up!" Joanne ordered, yanking the year book back. "At least I was involved! What did you do back in high school, Ms. Under Achiever?"

"Hey!" Maureen sulked, slapping Joanne on the knee. "I wasn't an under achiever, I took part in all the school plays we had, earning a roll each time, I even earned the led roll in my senior year. I had A's in drama! I even managed to get a B in English! I may not have excelled in other subjects, but I participated! And at least I wasn't a cheerleader!"

They both stayed silent for a few moments.

"What do you have against cheerleaders anyways?" Joanne asked, breaking the silence.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know…they seem so fake and prissy. Collins and I used to make fun of them all the time."

"Well I wasn't fake." Joanne said. "Nor prissy, I was me. I think that's why they made me captain, because I was so organized. Our high school was different, we did have the losers, but no one picked on them…we just didn't talk to them."

"Ah ha!" Maureen gasped. "You are a bitch, you just labeled someone, that's what bitchy cheerleaders do, they label people, so they seem better than everyone else."

"You should talk, you and Collins used to bully people around back in high school."

"No we didn't." Maureen laughed. "We would bully the bullies. Basically if we saw one of the jocks messing around with someone smaller then him, then we would pull pranks on them, teaching them a lesson. We were heroes in high school; we stood up for people's rights!"

Joanne nodded. "We had your kind at our school. You thought you were better than everyone else too. You were no better then the cheerleaders."

"You're kind?" Maureen asked appalled. "There you go labeling again."

"Whatever." Joanne said as she began putting her stuff away, eyeing the now messy closet. "Clean this up." She ordered, pointing to the clothes that should be on hangers.

"Wait." Maureen said, "Can you put the cheerleading outfit on for me?"

"Maybe later." Joanne said as she stood up, Maureen standing with her.

"Please…I want to see you in it. I always pictured you as a geeky band member, who played the flute, but now that I know you were a cheerleader, I want to see you in the outfit." Maureen seductively said, her fingers crawling up the lawyer's arm, her lips forming into a pout. "Please…pretty please with my tongue between your thighs."

"Fine." Joanne sighed, giving in. She pulled the red outfit from the box and began to get changed.

A few minutes later she stood with her back facing Maureen. "You ready?"

Maureen bounced over to the bed, excitement shooting through her spine. "Ready!"

Joanne turned around, causing Maureen's eyes to go wide with desire. The red skirt was short, the top revealed almost everything. She couldn't believe Joanne used to wear something like that back in high school.

"Too bad I threw away my pom poms." Joanne noted as she looked down at herself, and shrugged. "I guess I grew a little since high school." She smirked, noticing the outfit had shrunk a little.

"It looks perfect!" Maureen said, holding out her hands. "Come here."

Joanne walked forward, letting Maureen pull her onto her lap. She sat straddling the diva's thighs, her arms loosely around her neck.

"You're one hot cheerleader." Maureen commented, her hands roaming over the lawyer's body and up her skirt grabbing her ass, her nose nuzzling her neck. "Were you prom queen too?"

"No." Joanne moped, tipping Maureen's head back so she could kiss the tip of her nose. "That anorexic bitch Katie Stuart won."

"What a bitch." Maureen said, before bringing Joanne into a tender kiss, and then pulled away to add, "I fingered the prom queen in the bathroom back at my prom. Her boyfriend was pissed!"

"Want to do me right now?" Joanne asked their lips only inches apart as she pushed Maureen onto her back, her hands tangled in her messy curls.

"Yeah huh!" Maureen said, and soon the diva began to strip Joanne from her old cheerleading outfit. "You know…I think I like cheerleaders now. They're easy."

"Hey!" Joanne smirked slapping the diva on the shoulder.

"All I'm saying is, you're not the first one to let me get in their pants." Maureen smiled.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Joanne ordered, pressing her hips into Maureen's waist.

"Yes captain." Maureen joked, and the two began their fun.

The End


End file.
